


It's just a little kiss, but when It hits my lips I'm sippin' on sunshine

by artificialmelody



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aqua is 16 and Bri is 17, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Summer Camp AU, Swearing, Tiny Shalaska part (because I'm really in love on writing Shalaska being Aquaria's moms!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmelody/pseuds/artificialmelody
Summary: Aquaria hates summer camps, and her moms make her spend her summer vacation in one, but Brianna Cracker - a beautiful and charming camper - makes her change her mind in a blink of an eye.





	It's just a little kiss, but when It hits my lips I'm sippin' on sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hewwo, bonjour! I acidentally got this idea while I was feeling alone and very gay, and surprisingly I finished it so fast sdfghjklkjhgh. Sorry for any grammar mistake, english isn't my first language and I didn't sent it for proof reading, YOLO!

While the car moved faster and faster, Aquaria rolled her eyes listening to something on her phone - knowing when that same car stopped, she wouldn’t listen to that during all summer, or have a social life again.

 It was pretty simple, Aquaria was going to a summer camp, and she absolutely hated everything about that: the sun that was going to burn her face, interact with people - when she clearly was kinda awkward and doesn’t liked that pretty much -, live without gadgets for a couple of months, the bugs, stupid summer activities…

 She just doesn’t understand why her moms did it with her, Sharon and Alaska always supported her on everything - even if people said they spoiled her a lot -, they never made her do a thing against what she really wanted, but the ‘’you need to live outside, like, interact with people, Aqua’’ discourse they did still don’t could get out of her mind.

 Imagine if she were home right now? She would be having so much fun, with her friends. Everybody was going somewhere in New York that summer, where she wanted to be, going to cool clubs with fake ID’s, trashing on the city, partying until the sunrise, feeling the emotion on her bones.

 She wondered what Dusty and Yuhua were doing right now, probably waking up after a hangover - considering it was two pm -, after a long night on a club, while Aquaria felt the smell of nature intoxicating her nose; for some people that was a good and healthy thing, but for her it meant death.

 ‘’It’s okay, Aqua, is just vacation, you will be back in a blink of an eye!’’ thought trying to calm herself sighing and looking the view over the car’s window, it was a really pretty forest, with earth smell, trees, and shit, but nothing here made Aquaria really excited.

 Driving through the infinite miles that seemed to never end, Aquaria’s mom stopped the car in the front of a big wooden sign, well, cliché. 

 They left the car while came in the camp, Aquaria had to admit that was a pretty place - even if she doesn’t like to be there -, with the nature, the cozy chalets grouped very closely with each other; the space was open a- in a way that she only could see the chalets, a little office, some decorative stuff, activities stuff probably, and a fire pit area.

 While the guy who looked to be the manager of the place - and said he was named Rupaul - talked with her moms, Aquaria only could pay attention to all the people here, probably teens and kids - doing activities and sharing an eternal laugh ‘’God, I’m never gonna fix with that camp shitheads’’ thought sighing.

 But, when she looked at one camper at special, who was doing flexions closer to the firepit, she felt herself on clouds, that girl looked really hot with her curly blond hair tied on a ponytail and pink full lips. But Aquaria couldn’t stop to pay extra attention to her body: she was curvy, and damn that tight summer camp yellow shirt really speaks for itself, her eyes were fixed on her thighs looking how that gym shorts looked good in her ass.

 She realized Aquaria’s look at her tried to get up got up for talking to her, but she fell on the ground clumsily, Aquaria thought that was adorable, that girl was a really cute dork.

 Confused, she got up drying her sweaty forehead with a towel, pretending that nothing happened, and getting closer to Aquaria waving.

 Aquaria could feel herself freezing - even if the sun was literally hot as fuck - but her reaction was just biting her lip and wave back.

 '’You really like to exercise huh?’’ joked Aquaria.

 ‘’Well, we need to work it out!’’ she said displaying her arms, she had strong arms, and that drove Aquaria crazy ‘’to be honest I’m not the muscle girl here if you think I like to exercise you need to see Kameron’’

 She laughed, and her smile was beautiful, the way she inclined her head while her loud and lovely laugh filled Aquaria’s ears like music, how her hair swayed, Aquaria felt paralyzed.

 ‘’What?’’ questioned the whole thing still smiling, with the curious bright brown eyes and the long eyelashes blinking adorably.

 She blushed intensely, fuck, what the hell she was doing? She doesn’t even know if she was gay too, she doesn’t even know what she was feeling for her, she just thought that girl was adorable like a sunshine.

 ‘’Nothing, I’m Aquaria by the way’’ said embarrassed trying to drive this conversation out of the way Aquaria looked at her seconds ago.

 '’Your name is pretty and exotic, mine is Brianna… Brianna Cracker’’ admitted frustrated, and saying the confusion in Aquaria’s eyes, explained ‘’like, brie-on-a-cracker my parents really love nonsense jokes.

 Aquaria laughed, fuck, even her name was adorable: ‘’It’s cute, my mom’s name is Sharon Needles so, you have nothing to worry about’’

 Talking about her mom, she doesn’t even realize that Sharon and Alaska already took her package to her chalet and did all the bureaucracy while she was feeling gay for Brianna, and stared behind them with a smile.

 ‘’See you did a friend, pumpkin!’’’ Sharon evolved her arms around her daughter’s neck and smiled to the shorter girl, while Alaska ran to be closer to her wife and daughter soon as she could.

 Brianna waved timidly and smiled, that precious smile, dammit.

 ‘’So, we know you don’t like here Aqua, so if you want to leave you can call us, just, give it a chance…’’ Alaska stroked her daughter's hair.

 ‘’What? She doesn’t like being here?’’ Brianna seemed disappointed, probably because the Aquaria she had to meet was all excited - but she didn't realize Aquaria was excited about her, not about the camp -, not the Aquaria who wanted to die for being apart from her social life.

 Aquaria gulped, damn, she doesn’t want to make Brianna sad, she just wanted to make she smile more.

 ‘’Well, don’t worry, I’ll show her!’’ smiled making Aquaria raise an eyebrow.

 Alaska clapped her hands and Sharon smirked in approval, they hugged their daughter and left, keeping their promise, but hopeful with what Brianna said.

 And when the car was leaving, Brianna looked at Aquaria very tenderly: ‘’you will have the best day ever, beat me if you can!’’

 The shorter girl just ran in a direction Aquaria didn’t know, Brianna was so fast for somebody with her height, and Aquaria really wasn’t a very exercising person, her blonde hair just was flying while she ran and she wondered if Brianna paid attention to her - probably not.

 They ran in a direction Aquaria didn’t even knew where bringing them, but they finally Arrived at a river, a really pretty and crystalline one, and the water sound just made Aquaria relax.

 ‘’Did we arrived?’’ Asked her, looking for air in her lungs.

 She nodded, and then started to take off her shirt, that made Aquaria blush so fucking hard, she wasn’t even in her sense anymore, and for somehow she thought Brianna was taking that slowly just for teasing her.

 While she got rid of all her clothes in her half-naked form, Aquaria was ajar, looking at her, feeling like she was going to collapse, speechless, the girl in her front was a goddess, and she wanted to keep that image in her mind forever.

 ‘’Oh c’mon, don’t be stand like this, let's swim, Aqua!’’ Complained and undid the ponytail, making the gorgeous and ethereal blonde curls fall on her shoulders.

 Brianna pulled in the water, and she quickly left her ripped jeans and shoes, she was wearing a black crop top - and nothing under that - so she rathered to keep with this, tying the long blonde hair in a messing bun.

 Without thinking twice, she jumped on the water making a ‘’splash’’ loud sound, the water was really cold, even if the sun was fucking hot, that was a real plot twist.

 ‘’It’s too cold!’’ complained.

 Brianna laughed, swimming for go to Aquaria: ‘’oh, poor little thing’’ teased ‘’you don’t want me to warm you, want you?’’

 Aquaria bitted her lip in response, what she considered herself for doing, but Brianna raised one eyebrow enjoying that.

 ‘’Ugh, what more you are afraid of?’’ mocked ‘’don’t say you’re afraid of the little creatures of the river!’’

 She felt really bratty and crossed her arms pouting ‘’I’m…’’

 ‘’It’s okay, you’re an afraid little kitty, don’t you?’’ Provoked again, Aquaria doesn’t know if she was flirting or provoking her, maybe both, maybe none.

 ‘’You’re a really good swimmer, Bri’’ tried to change the topic quickly, so Brianna couldn’t realize how into her Aqua was.

 ‘’Thanks girl, I also do karate, I’m a black belt!’’

 ‘’Oh, you're so talented!’’ laughed.

 ‘’One day i can show you, i mean, if you decide to stay here, you love to stare me anyways!’’ confessed.

 Dammit, she realized, Aquaria wasn’t really subtle but, fuck, she didn’t know if that was good or bad, she just felt her head exploding.

 She was so afraid, so damn afraid.

 ‘’What? Aquaria! I may be stupid but I’m not a fool!’’ laughed

 Aqua bitted her lip and bowed her head, closing her eyes, she was afraid, worried of losing the thing she doesn’t even have with Brianna: ‘’what do you mean with the-’’

 Suddenly Brianna has gone, she couldn’t see her in the wide river, and she was shaking with fear.

 '’Bri? Where are you?’’ risked.

  _Silence._

‘’Bri?’’ This is not funn-’’ said, but was interrupted by a hand that pulled her down, afraid, Aquaria started to scream ‘’HELP’’.

 Then she heard a really soft laugh she knew well.

 ‘’You’re so funny when you’re scared, oh my god!’’ Brianna got her head out of the water and held Aquaria’s shoulders.

 If Aquaria wasn’t freaking out she would melt with the shorter girl’s touch.

 ‘’I’m out of my fucking mind! That wasn’t funny!’’

 Brianna laughed even more, and Aquaria wanted to make her stop because she was mad at her, but at the same time she wanted to hold her more and more.

 ‘’Jesus, chill!’’

 ‘’I can’t, you almost killed me, your fucking cunt!’’ Pout.

 ‘’Well...’’ laced her hands on Aquaria’s neck ‘’guess I’ll have to make you chill then’’ she gave a little kiss on Aquaria’s forehead out of the blue, sighing ‘’better?’’

 Aqua was gagged, but even with all the electricity that ran on her body, she would give Brianna a proper answer: ‘’no’’ smirked and kissed Brianna’s forehead too.

 The other girl smiled with mischief in her eyes, getting their bodies close and realizing how tense Aquaria was because she was amazed, shook and her body just couldn’t move with the emotion of that moment.

 In a quick move, Brianna kissed her cheek, Aquaria did the same thing, they laughed realizing how stupid it was.

But she really wanted it, she wanted to drop little kisses on Brianna’s face, she wanted to see she laughing cute like that just because of her, she wanted to laugh because of Brianna, she wanted to be her world.

 Aquaria kissed her chin, and Cracker repeated the move but dropping more than one kiss there.

 '’Bri, it tickles!’’ laughed, and she just continued down to her jaw, and neck.

 ‘’Better?’’ smiled very convinced, facing Aquaria’s blue intense irises

 ‘’Maybe…’’

 Brianna grabbed her face softly:‘’ you are never satisfied, huh?’’

The tallest blonde nodded with her head smiling and blushing, in ecstasy by the feeling that ran in her veins.

 Brianna approached their bodies and nested Aquaria in her arms, still grabbing her face - caressing that, and finally sealed their lips in a tender and slow kiss, making them apart for Aquaria’s sadness.

 ‘’Guess your ride is over!’’ she ran her fingers on Aquaria’s lips smiling, and just left Aquaria alone on the river - drugged by the sensation of feeling Brianna’s lips on her -, running her fingers through her lips in the same way Brianna did just for know if that was real.

 Well, maybe Aquaria could change her mind about summer camps.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to appologize because the kissing scene was really cliché, anyways thanks for @birdsons for hearing all my bs about this fic while im collapsing and helping me with some stuff (also for make me delete one scene that was really nsfw lmao, tysm!).
> 
> If it was too short or hurried, I'm sorry sdfghjkkjhjk, I'm not really good at writing tbh.
> 
> I'm @ likeuranus on tumblr if you wanna talk, send asks or just see me being a sucker for craquaria and other stuff! Lov y'all and thank u for reading!


End file.
